


The World Never Looked So Bright

by LordLaurance



Category: Queer Eye (2018)
Genre: Antoni Porowski - Freeform, Bobby Berk - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, I SWEAR THE REST WILL BE BETTER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER!, No Smut, Queens, Tan France - Freeform, antoni is her role model, antoni is like her brother, avocado boi, bobby couldn't talk right now because he was busy redecorating an entire house in one week, bye, i'll link the video, i'm done, id say this is 13+, it's supposed to be super emotional, jonathan braids her hair, jonathan van ness - Freeform, jonathan's pomade, karamo brown - Freeform, karamo want her to face her demons, kweens, probably some light profanity, queer eye, tan loves a pop of color, the bobby one wasn't my joke, the girl needs help coming out, the hero is a girl, their tears cause my tears, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: "This is a first!" Bobby exclaimed, eyes scanning his papers."What?" Karamo glanced over."Well, she's only 14 years old, first of all. But even weirder," Bobby handed his files to Tan in the backseat.Tan read the sheets, "She nominated herself?"





	The World Never Looked So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one. It's my first story on here so.... yeah. I don't know how to do notes.

**Name: Sherilyn Elston**

**Age: 14**

**Photo:[Sherilyn](https://www.famousbirthdays.com/headshots/flippin-katie-4.jpg)**

**City: Chicago, Illinois**

**Address: 1992, West Nova Lane**

The Fab 5 piled into their black pick-up truck. Karamo jumped into the front seat, Bobby in his passenger's side. Tan, Karamo, and Antoni all piled in back. Karamo slid the key in and turned it clockwise. The engine revved and sputtered before he shifted it into drive.

Bobby pulled out an orange envelope from his "Loyal" leather satchel. The envelope was marked "Elston" in big, black letters.

The car bumped along the road toward the city.

"This is a first!" Bobby exclaimed, eyes scanning his papers.

"What?" Karamo glanced over.

"Well, she's only 14 years old, first of all. But even weirder," Bobby handed his files to Tan in the backseat.

Tan read the sheets, "She nominated herself?"

 


End file.
